


Winsome

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [112]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Gibbs first meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winsome

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/22/1999 for the word [winsome](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/22/winsome).
> 
> winsome  
> Cheerful; merry; gay; light-hearted.  
> Causing joy or pleasure;agreeable; pleasant.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Abby and Gibbs first meeting. This is probably not at all close to canon, but oh well.

# 

Winsome

The first time Gibbs and Abby met, Gibbs startled entirely unsure what to do with this winsome girl who’d immediately hugged him. He stood stock still neither hugging her back nor drawing away until finally Abby herself pulled back.

“Is something wrong?” She tilted her head in a cute winsome slightly confused manner. Most people were so used to her random hugs at NCIS that she often forgot that generally strangers didn’t hug and that new people wouldn’t know what to do with her.

“No.” Gibbs replied sharp and tersely. 

“Are you sure?” Abby pressed recognizing that the guy she hugged seemed uncomfortable.

“I’m sure.” Gibbs sighed.

Abby didn’t believe him, but she ignored that for now. “Now that you have your hug which you clearly needed, what can I do for you?” She smiled brightly at him.

“Franks sent me down. Said something about you having evidence results for us?” Gibbs grumbled.

“Oh. You’re here about the DNA results of our finger and the bullet fragment. Right this way.” Abby gestured towards her computer. 

Pulling up the needed information, she continued. “Here you can see we matched the DNA to Petty Officer Howard. The bullet fits a standard 9mm beretta. No gun of that type registered to Petty Officer Howard. It must belong to his killer.”

“Thanks.” Gibbs turned and headed back up the stairs and if he was walking a bit faster than normal he hoped the winsome girl wouldn’t notice. 

Abby pouted after him. “Not even a good job. Well she’d train him better next time.” She thought to herself.


End file.
